Unova Journey
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: Anya's starting her own journey in Unova, to become pokemon champion. Traveling with friends and competing against her 2 rivals. Sorry for sucky sum. Loosely follows Black2 and White2.
1. Chapter 1

Unova Journey

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else belongs to the geniuses who created pokemon.

A/N: I originally was going to start this series in Johto and the main characters make their way through all the other regions before hitting Unova. But after seeing the new additions to Black2 and White2, I decided to change things up. Please review and this fanfic does not follow every rule of the Pokemon world biggest example the change in age when one starts their journey. So this will loosely follow Black2 and White2.

Chapter 1: Beginning!

Things have changed in Unova. It's been two years since a young hero started his journey and took down Team Plasma. But now times have changed and a new hero…. Or heroine is starting her journey.

(Asperita City)

"Anya... Anya... ANYA IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BEGIN YOUR JOURNEY!" Anya shot up violently resulting in her falling off the bed. Her mother staring shaking her head.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Anya frantically running around putting on clothes wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, black boots that came to mid caff (not heels), an white arm sleeve on her right arm, and her dark hair pulled into a high pony tail w/ bangs left down.

"Oh crap where's my bag?" Anya shrieked.

Her mom again shook her head before gesturing to the messenger bag on a hook by the door. " Honestly Anya you're 16 years old and can't find something right in front of you," Anya's mom walked to the fridge pulling out an apple before tossing it to her daughter. "You know, you're not really assuring me that it's a good idea about letting you out into the world on your own."

"Please I'll be fine, plus I got my phone. Now love ya," Anya gave her mother a quick hug before running off and pumping into someone. Both being knocked to the floor.

"Gee, Anya you haven't even left the city yet and you're already starting trouble," Anya looked to the man speaking to see Jason smirking at her.

Jason is one year older and has been her neighbor since as far back as she can remember. His black shaggy hair, black sleeveless hoody left open to show a skin tight red shirt, fingerless gloves, and black jeans that fell over combat boots. Growing up while they always remained friends he can still be a jerk, a very attractive jerk, but still.

"Oh, Jason good, I thought I knocked over someone important," Anya smirked as she began to stand.

"Haha very funny. So going to get your starter pokemon too?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I am so please excuse me, I'm heading to the pokemon center," with head held high Anya began to walk away.

"She's not there," Anya stopped mid-step turning to the man, "I already checked she's not there."

"DAMN IT!" Anya stopped her feet, "well I'm going to find her so I can get my first pokemon."

Anya began to walk again before stopping mid-stride causing her to fall, "I already know."

"And you..didn't say… ANYTHING!" Anya glared at the laughing man.

Jason just shrugged walking past her back pack draped over his shoulder, "Too funny, well come on."

Anya grumbled as she followed Jason through the city to the look out. The Look Out was the highest point of the city, able to see vast parts of Unova. As they decended the stairs to the top they saw a blonde woman with a suitcase, wearing a orange jacket and green hat.

"So you must be Bianca right?" Jason asked as the two walked toward the woman.

"Oh yes, hi! Sorry I'm late to the center I got distracted by this wonderful view," Bianca smiled innocently, as she gestured to the view.

"Oh it was no trouble," Jason smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Anya rolled her eyes.

"Ok well Prof. Juniper has given me the three starter pokemon to give to the three here," Bianca took a seat on a bench opened the case on her lap turning it around to reveal 2 pokeballs. Grabbing both she threw them in the air and out came two pokemon. One was a small orange and black pig while the other was an equally small white and blue otter that had a shell on his chest. "The third of you already came by and took his pokemon, the grass type Snivy. So these two are what's left. The fire type Tepig and the water type Oshawott."

"So who will choose first?"

"Me!" Jason said quickly making Anya glare. He looked at the two seeing the two different personalities. Oshawott the otter, puffed out his chest and gave a confident smirk, while the tiny pig, Tepig rolled it's as the gesture before looking away uncaring. "Ok I choose…. Tepig!"

Oshawott dramatically fell as Tepig crossed over smirking jumping to his owner's arms.

"Ok so that leaves Oshawott with Anya," Bianca stated.

"YES! AWESOME! Totally the one I wanted," Anya screamed kneeling down in front of the water pokemon who looked at her in amazement, "we're totally going to kick butt together, right?"

Oshawott gave a cry of joy before running into her arms with a grateful hug.

"Well now, here both of you will get 5 pokeballs, remember you can only carry 6 pokemon at a time. Also you both get a potion and your own pokedex." After handing over the stuff, she held out 2 pokedexs, one orange/red and the other sky blue.

Both grabbed their pokedex respectively matching the pokemon their choice.

With that they waved good bye to Bianca as she headed off.

"So going to the gym right away?" Jason asked petting his Tepig as he sat on the bench.

The gym he's referring to is the own RIGHT in their home town. Run by Cheren who was a friend and rival to the hero 2 years ago along with Bianca believe it or not. Now he's a gym leader specializing in normal type after Lenora of Nacrene City, decided to settle down a little and stay full time Museum Director.

"Nope, I heard he uses two pokemon so I'm going out to catch one before heading there," Anya responded as she watched her pokemon striking poses.

"Smart, and here I thought you'd just go rushing in there without any plan," Jason smiled standing up.

"Well, that shows how little you know me," Anya stood as well staring at her rival, "Oshawott let's go."

Anya began to walk away pokemon in toe. Jason only shook his head before staring out into the view.

(Route 19, outside of Asperita City)

"Ok we need to look for a good partner to add to our team," Anya said to her pokemon who followed behind nodding proudly.

Giving a scan over the forest her eyes darted to a purple cat that was curled in a hole under a tree. Moving forward she saw that it's leg has been injured.

"Oh no," she whispered before running to it. "Hey kitty."

The purple cat looked up at her, eyes narrowed as it tried to get into a fighting position.

"It's ok kitty, I'm here to help," Anya stated pulling out a potion. The cat looked at her curiously before growling.

"So that's where you've been."

Anya turned around to see a young boy in a school uniform smirking at her and the pokemon.

"Did you do injure this pokemon?" Anya demanded glaring that the boy.

"Well sure, I was going to catch it but it got away," the boy glared, "now I found it… Go! Meinfoo!"

Through a pokeball a yellow weasel pokemon appear getting into a fighting stance.

Quickly thinking she pulled out her pokedex.

_Meinfoo: The Martial Arts pokemon. In fights, they dominate with onslaughts of flowing, continuous attacks. With their sharp claws, they cut enemies._

"Well, I'm not going to let you hurt it," Anya glared at the boy, "Go Oshawott!"

"Fool, Meinfoo Pound!" "Oshawott dodge and use talk!"

The weasel ran toward the water type going for a hit but the otter jumped back before tackling it sending it back.

"Meinfoo use Rock Smash!" The pokemon ran to it again, his hand glowing red as it pulled back to swing.

"Oshawott us your shell as a shield!" Oshawott held it's shell in front of himself preparing for the attack but once it hit Oshawott was sent back into the tree.

"Haha, now same thing on Purrloin!"

Seeing it charge the cat, the water type jumped in front of it.

"Oshawott Water Gun!" Oshawott sent a stream of water at its opponent. The fighting type was hit full force sending it back knocking into his trainer.

"Now LEAVE!"

"You're going to pay," the boy yelled as he ran.

Purrloin could only stare in amazement as he saw this random human fight for him. He slowly started to make his way to female. Who turned to him holding a spray bottle.

"I got this potion it'll make you feel better, but I'm going to take to a center to have your leg checked." Purrloin only stared as she spray his wound before picking him up.

It wasn't long before they got to the pokemon center where Nurse Joy gave the pokemon a check up and bandaging it's leg.

"Well the Purrloin is going to be ok," Nurse Joy said carrying him out. Anya smiled as she went to the cat.

"That's great," Anya pulled out a pokeball and set it on the ground before looking to the cat, "Purrloin I was wondering if you'd want to be my pokemon and come travel with me. You don't have to the choice is entirely up to you."

Purrloin looked at the pokeball on the ground, then to the girl and her friend who sat on her shoulder with his arms crossed. With a cunning smile it leaped from Nurse Joy's arms onto the floor before touching the pokeball allowing himself to be captured.

"AWESOME!" Anya yelled, she pulled out her pokedex to see her new friends stats.

_Purrloin: the devious pokemon. _ _They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. _

_Ability: Pranster Moves: Toxic, Hone Claws, Fury Swipes._

"Come on out," Anya released her pokeman, who came out in a prideful stance. Oshawott jumped from her shoulder to great his new teammate. Purrloin just gave a devious smile before using the water pokemon's head as a spring board to lay on Anya's shoulders. "Ah, isn't he cute."

Oshawott looked at the cat who gave him a wink before resting, leading Oshawott to glare at it.

"Now I can battle my first gym," Anya cheered.

A/N: Jason, I have loosely based after my favorite male DC superhero Jason Todd aka Red Hood. Also again PLEASE REVIEW!, tell me what you think any ideas or helpful tips. 


	2. Gym BattleDouble Battle

Unova Journey

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters everything else that is FROM the Pokemon franchise ex: anime, games, etc. I don't own.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Again this is all loosely based on Black2 and White2. Jason and Anya are not a couple they're suppose to have a brother/sister relationship.

Chapter: Cheren's Lesson: Double Battles!

"Come on Oshawott we gotta go win our first gym badge," Anya stated proudly walking to the gym with Oshawott following close behind equally as proud.

"So that must mean you got another pokemon already." Anya turned to see Jason leaning against a building with his arms crossed and Tepig resting near his feet.

"Oh it's you, well if you don't mind I got a gym leader to challenge," Anya turned away and began to walk away. Jason only smirked as he quickly caught up with her walking side by side. Anya only gave him a glance before walking faster only for him to match it. The two continued this theme till they were practically running there pokemon desperate to catch up.

"I'M. GOING. TO. WIN!" Anya ran as fast as she could, Jason easily matching her speed, his smirk never leaving his face. They ran their way to the gym, only for Anya to fall on her face as they entered the Gym.

"Oh my, are you ok?" Anya looked up red mark on her forehead to see Bianca coming to help.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked the woman as she helped up Anya.

"Well I was visiting Cheren, he's out back giving a demonstration to his class," Bianca explained looking at the two who were breathing heavily, "you guys look tired."

"We just ran all the way here," Jason explained.

"We raced and," Anya turned to him smiling, "I WON!"

Jason just shook his head, "whatever you say." Adding a pat on her head making Anya steam inside.

"Here is some water," Bianca invertupted holding two water bottles out for them.

"Thank you." Jason graciously took, "So where is Cheren we both came for a match."

"Oh he's out back teaching his class," Bianca stated full of excitement, "come on I'll show ya!"

The three walk to the back of the school, which was a training yard with two battle fields and a platform on the far end where they saw Cheren watching as two of students battled. Cheren a tall and thin young man wearing a shirt, tie, and pants, holds a sense of superiority especially on the platform.

"Pidove tackle!" "Patrat tackle as well"

Both pokemon attacked at full speed only for both pokemon to fall.

"That was better, but you both need to think at the advantages your pokemon might have over the other like speed and durability," Cheren stated sternly to his students. The others who watched from the sideline quickly took notes down in their books.

"HEY CHEREN!" Bianca called cheerfully running out to the center of the field waving.

"Bianca how many times do I have to say not to disrupt me when I'm trying to teach," Cheren scolded from the platform eye twitching.

"But I got two challengers wanting their first gym battle," Bianca pointed to Anya and Jason who stepped forward.

"Really," Cheren mumbled walking down the steps off the platform. Cheren looked at the two calculative before giving a glance to his students. "Lin, what is the next chapter?"

A young girl frantically flipped her textbook before landing on the right page, "double battles."

Cheren only nodded before turning to both the challengers, "so you two both want to challenge me. Well why not at the same time."

"What!" Jason and Anya asked at the same time giving the gym leader a crazed look.

"You see I need to teach my students about double battles, so why not use our gym battle to show them," Cheren stated simply, "it'll just be a simple two on two battle."

"Yeah, except we'd have to rely on another person," Anya stated flatly crossing her arms.

"On your journey you'll be faced with challenges which will make you uncomfortable forcing you to think. Seeing if you are able to change strategies, make split decisions, and see if you can adapt." Cheren stated giving her a hard stare, "that's chapter 1 in my textbook. So do you agree?"

"Fine let's do this," Anya declared before grabbing Jason, "let's go!"

"Ok fine," Jason said as he was pulled to one end of the battle field.

"Perfect, pay attention class." Cheren pulled out two pokeballs "Patrat! Lillipup! Let's go!" A chipmunk and puppy looking pokemon both Jason and Anya pulled out their pokedexs.

_Patrat: Scout Pokemon. __Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind._

_Lillipup: Puppy Pokemon. __It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees._

Bianca ran up the podium taking the referee position, "This will be a two on two double battle, the battle will end when one sides pokemon are defeated."

"Ok, Go Oshawott let's win this!" "Tepig time to fight!"

Both pokemon took their positions on the field.

"BEGIN!"

"Oshawott Tackle!" "Tepig Tackle!"

Both pokemon charged at the normal type pokemon who easily dodged.

"Patrat, Lillipup use Work Up then follow up with Tackle!" A red aurora began to emanate from them as they both breathed heavily before charging at their opponents knocking them both back.

"This is not good both of their attack power has really increased," Jason stated frustration clearly on his face.

"That doesn't matter follow my lead," Anya smirked, "Oshawott use Tail Whip!"

"Tepig you use tail Whip as well!"

Both pokemon turned around their tail's glowing as they wagged them. Their tail's glowed white before fading.

"Smart but still Patrat, Lillipup Bite!" Both of Cheren's pokemon charged again at them each biting their opponent. Patrat on Oshawott and Lillipup on Tepig.

"Tepig quick use Ember!" Tepig took a deep breath before shooting a mist of embers from its snout. Lillipup was sent flying back clearly injured.

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" The otter fired a jet of water at the chipmuck sending it back like its partner.

"Smart, after weakening my pokemon's defense those attacks are quite effective," Cheren nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Lillipup use Helping Hand! Then Work Up! Patrat use Detect!"

"Not so fast Tepig use Flame Charge!" as the puppy began giving cheerful yelps, Tepig stomped the ground before being surrounded by fire and charged at the dog pokemon slaming into him with all his force knocking him out.

"Tepig already knows Flame Charge?" Anya's eyes widened at her rival's growth.

"Yeah, why Oshawott doesn't know Razor Shell?" Jason smirked at her as she turned away lips scrunched.

Cheren recalled his pokemon before smirking, "Nice but…" Patrat glowed a white light before dimming down, "Helping Hand still seemed to work. Patrat Tackle!"

"Tepig Tackle as well!" Tepig dove at his opponent who easily dodged at countered sending the fire pig into the otter.

"Patrat used Detect making it easy for him to dodge anything you throw at him, plus the bonus of Helping Hand he's got an extra power boost."

"We need a plan," Jason growled glaring at the turn of events while Anya just stared.

"Jason tell Tepig to keep on attacking I got a plan," Anya ordered. Jason gave an unsure look before nodding.

"Tepig Flame Charge!" Tepig again charged only to have Patrat dodge at every turn.

"Oshawott Focus Energy! " Oshawott nodded before closing his eyes letting out a deep breath he opened them flowing his opponent's movements.

Tepig tried his best to land a hit. After another charge resulting in Patrat to dodge and him in the dirt Patrat followed up with Tackle weakening him even more.

Anya looked to her pokemon confident that he's locked on, "Ok have him defend."

"Tepig use Defnese Curl!"

"That won't help, Patrat Bite!" As the pig curled up Patrat's teeth glowed at a jumped at his prey.

"Now Oshawott Water Gun!"

Oshawott fired a jet of water hitting Patrat square in the face sending him back before his attack can make contact. As Patrat hit the ground he struggled to stand before falling back down in defeat.

"Patrat is unable to battle, Winners are the challengers Anya and Jason!" Bianca announced happily.

"AWESOME!" Anya ran to her pokemon lifting him pulling him in a big hug, "We Won!"

Jason only shook his head at the sight before walking over to his pokemon petting him on the head, "great job my friend."

"As winners I reward you with the Basic Badge! And TMs for the move Work Up!" Cheren opened up a case revealing two badges with the TM tablets next to both.

"Thanks you." Both said grabbing their rewards.

"Well I'm off." Jason began to walk away with his pokemon resting in his arm.

"Already?" Anya asked curiously.

"Yeah, more gyms to battle and pokemon to capture," Jason turned to her giving his trade mark smirk, "and by the looks of it you need to strengthen your pokemon, if Oshawott can't use Razor Shell already."

Anya could only glare at the retreating form of her rival. She know he was kidding but still he was right in a way. His Tepig already knew Flame Charge after one day, he was getting stronger and fast.

A/N: I don't know what TMs are supposed to look like so I chose Tablets. Please Review!


	3. Master Chef

Unova Journey

Disclaimer: Besides my OC I OWN NOTHING! Almost everything belongs to the genius' of pokemon.

A/N: Please Review! This is not my favorite chapter, so I might comeback at some point and redo it. I originally wanted Hamilton to be a street performer but decided to change him into a cook to make it easier when she heads off into Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I'll also try and find a groove so I can post new chapters regularly.

A/N 2: Also I'd like your help into breaking down Cynthia's character/personality. She will play a major part in the story later on. I'd like good qualities and bad qualities. (Anya wont really like her.)

Chapter: The Master Chef!

(Route 19)

"Ok Oshawott we need to work on you learning Razor Shell," Anya stated as they walked to the next town. Oshawott just responded with a firm nod.

"Good now let's see….try using Razor Shell on that tree!" Anya pointed to a nearby tree. Oshawott took a battle stance but just stood there looking at the tree with a focused look.

A minute passed and Oshawott hasn't done a thing. "Oshawott go on," Anya tries to encourage him.

Another minute passes and Oshawott still hasn't done anything. Anya looks to her pokemon trying to think at what could be the matter, "Oshawott do you know what Razor Shell is?"

Oshawott just turns away looking to the ground, embarrassed that it couldn't do it.

"Aw, it's ok when we get to the next pokemon center I'll show you," Anya stated pet Oshawott's head making him fill in pride again.

"Only I wonder when the next town."

As they begin walking again, cutting through long grass. All she could think was her Gym Battle. Yes she won but after one day Jason was able to teach his Tepig Flame Charge. She doesn't even know what kind of pokemon he caught. Maybe he didn't need to catch another pokemon because of how strong his Tepig was. If the match just a one on one, who knows maybe Jason could've used Tepig to beat both of them. Jason always been tough and smart, she'd hope his hoodlum style would translate into him being a trainer. Obviously that's not the case. She needed to teach her Oshawott Razor Shell.

After ten more minutes of walking they come to a sign "Sangi Town up a head."

"Finally a town's up a head," Anya stated happily.

"Hey!"

Anya looks up to see a man falling from the sky only to land in front of her in a crouch position facing her. The man was tanned, long spikey red/orange hair, and was wearing tribal like clothes.

"Have you see…"

"PEDO! OSHAWOTT WATER GUN!" The man didn't get a chance to explain before being shot in the face with water gun. Anya took the opportunity to kick the man in the crotch making him bend over resulting in Oshawott using Tackle in the head to knock him out.

"We better go Oshawott before he wakes up." Anya and Oshawott quickly ran away leaving the man unconscious in the middle of the road.

(Sangi Town)

Looking around, the town was quite small looking to the welcome sign it did say population of 17 people. '_I wonder what they do here?'_

Anya looked down the street to see a boy her age with a little cooking station down the road. As she began to walk down the road she could smell the food that is cooking. _'Delicious!'_

She walked up to the stand to see chicken cooking on stove top skillets along with some vegetables such as green peppers, celery, and onions.

"Would you like anything?" he asked her happily. The boy was very thin, tannish skin, curly hair, glasses, regular shirt and jeans, with an apron over it.

"I'd think I'll take whatever you're making." Anya stared at the food mouth watering.

"Perfect! It'll just be a second," the young chef smiled as he poured a sauce on it, before placing the cooked chicken and veggies in a bowl, "here you go."

"Thank you how….."

"There you are!" The two turned to see two people a boy and girl in school uniforms pointing at the boy.

"Uh oh, sorry got to jet!" The boy gave her a slight nod before running off the other two running after him.

Anya just shook her head before looking to Oshawott who was given a piece of the chicken, "that was odd."

Together the two made their way to the pokemon center where she went over to one of the computers pulling up a video of an Oshawott using Razor Shell.

"That is Razor Shell," she pointed to the screen as Oshawott watched in amazement.

"So you think you'll be able to try it?" Anya looked to her Oshawott who nodded proudly taping its chest. Anya only smiled as she stood and began to walk out but stopped when she saw the chef from before dressed in school type clothes walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey chef!" Anya yelled to the boy who stopped to look in her direction as she walked over to him.

"Oh miss, please call me Hamilton," the boy smiled at the girl.

"Nice to meet ya, and please don't call me miss I'm Anya. Now normally I'd just go without paying with the opportunity you gave me but something's telling me to pay since it was such a great meal," Anya smiled as she held out the money to the young cook who looked pleased and honored at the girl's charity.

"Thank you very much."

"Now can you please tell me, what and/or who you were running from?" Anya crossed her arms and stared at the boy up and down waiting for an answer.

"Oh that, you don't want to know." Hamilton rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh come on what was it, did you steal from them? Or did like purposely give them food poisoning?" Anya laughed looking at the boy who was appalled at her guesses.

"I would never serve bad food." He declared.

"Then what was it?"

Hamilton hung his head again, "They were my classmates and I was running away. Because while I should be in class, I don't want to be."

"I know the feeling, but skipping class is not good. Especially when you're caught skipping." Anya stated happily.

"You see those two and I, are being trained by Alder the former Champion, to become top pokemon trainers. Through his training he promised we can be Elite 4 material by the end. That made my family happy." Hamilton flopped down on one of the chairs, his hands fidgeting nervously. "But the thing is I don't really want or care to be a gym leader or an Elite 4. I want to be a master chef!"

"Well you are an amazing cook," Anya said sitting next to him, Hamilton giving her a nod of thank you. "But why don't you quit?"

"Quit?"

"Yeah. You see I want to be one of the best pokemon trainers this world has ever seen, so that is why I'm a trainer. If you don't want to be a trainer and rather the best chef around, pokemon trainer is not for you."

Hamilton looked at the girl with amazement, "But what about my family?"

"You have to do what's right for you. They may stand by you, they may not. But you can't make your life decisions based on others," Anya explained.

Hamilton was silent for a minute before looking up and standing suddenly, "Right! I got I'm going to become a Master Chef!" Anya smiled at his determination, but that changed to questioning when he turned to her giving her a helpless look, "But can you come with me, when I tell everyone?"

Anya was taken aback by this request, "Sure why not it's not every day you get to meet Alder."

(Alder's House)

"So Alder lives here?" Anya asked, like come on you'd think former pokemon Champion of Unova would be living in a big city or rich place. No, he decides Sangi Town population of blah!

"Yeah, apparently he wanted a quiet life after having his position taken by the Dragon Hime." Hamilton smiled as the enter his house.

They entered into a room that looked like a class room but everything was made of wood. And in the room were the two kids from before. They both looked scarily similar both blonde, green eyed, and in their school uniforms. The girl's hair in a pony tail while the boy had a clean boy cut.

"So he returns," the boy responded with a smirk.

"I was thinking you'd never show up," the girl stated from her seat and an evil glint in her eyes, "but you should never comeback in the first place."

"Where's Alder I need to speak with him," Hamilton stated hiding his anger.

"Looking for you," the boy said bored before looking to Anya, " who are you?"

Anya raises an eyebrow looking at the boy who's giving her a flirtatious smile, "the name is Any….."

"Whatever. Why are you looking for him?" the girl cutting in giving Anya a glare before looking to Hamilton.

"I decided to quit in order to become a great chef," Hamilton says with determination.

The two look to each other before laughing, "We knew you wouldn't be able to cut it."

"That's not why he's leaving," Anya stated firmly glaring at the two, "he just wishes to pursue his dream."

"Yeah right." The boy laughed.

"Tom, Jane I challenge you two to a battle," Hamilton stated glaring at them hand clutched into fists.

"You two versus us?" Jane asked with a devilish smirk.

"You must be joking." Tom laughed at their request.

"Shut up and let's battle unless you're scared." Anya smirked at their glare.

The four went outside taking their positions at opposite sides of the battle field.

"We'll start!" Jane stated, as her and Tom throwing their pokeballs.

"Panpour!" "Pansage!"

Released from their pokeballs were a blue monkey and green monkey both looking identical to each other.

"Alright GO PANSEAR!" Hamilton released his pokemon which looked like the other monkeys only red. Anya got out her pokedex:

_Panpour: The Spray Pokemon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large._

_Pansage: Grass Monkey. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic. _

_Pansear: High Temp Pokemon._ _When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600º F. It uses its tuft to roast berries._

"I see," Anya smirked turning to her Oshawott, "sit this one out ok?" Oshawott gave her a shocked look before nodding.

"Purrloin!"

Out of her pokeball appear her purple cat, who uncurled from a relaxed sleep into a battle.

"OK BEGIN!"

"Panpour use…"

"Purrloin use Toxic on Panpour!" With an evil glint in its eyes the feline dashed forward spitting purple goo at the blue monkey who then started to feel sick.

"What?!" Jane asked shocked.

"Purrloin has the ability prankster allowing it to use status effecting moves before you can attack. Now go in for a Fury Swipes!"

Again the feline using its great speed dashed forward at Panpour.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed!"

"Pansear block it with Incinerate!" as the grass type fired a borage or seeds at the cat, Pansear jumped infront shooting fire at the grass type burning all the seeds and hitting the grass type.

Jane let out a frustrated growl, "Match him with Fury Swipes of your own." The cat and monkey clashed both using Fury Swipes but Purrloin easily out maneuvered the water type sending him back.

With a frustrated glare Jane looked to Tom who nodded before turning to the field.

"Pansage… "Panpour use Acrobatics!" As if on cue both monkeys started doing flips using their heightened agility to confuse the their opponents.

"Now Bullet Seed!" "Water Gun!"

The two monkeys fired theirs attacks on at their opponents while doing their acrobatics making seem theirs being attacked from all sides.

"We need a plan."

"Pansear Rock Tomb!" Pansear nodded raising its arms in the air where a large boulder started to appear before he threw it into the air where it split apart into individual large rocks coming down. The two monkeys quickly jumped back trying to dodge the falling rocks. When they stopped falling all of the rocks were everywhere giving Pansear and Purrloin a chance to take cover behind them.

"Now use Incinerate!" Pansear jumped from behind a rock shooting fire at Pansage landing a direct hit. Panpour was getting ready to move but stopped feeling the effect of the poison.

"Panpour fight it, WATER GUN!" Jane yelled Panpour's adrenaline rose as it mustered up the strength to fire a water gun.

"Purrloin protect Pansear with Fury Swipes!" Purrloin jumped in front of Pansear taking the Water Gun, using his rapid Fury Swipes to holding it back.

"Come on Purrloin Push!" The feline tried moving forward only to be pushed back, "Hone Claws to Fury Swipes!"

Purrloins claws glow a dark purple as it began to push against the water gun again this time slicing through it easily, reaching Panpour unleashing a powerful Fury Swipe knocking it back into a rock. As that happened Pansage KO'd after another Incinerate. As Panpour began to stand a shock of poison hit it knocking it out.

"What? NO!" Jane yelled, Tom just let out a grunt as he called back his pokemon.

"Ha! We won!" Anya laughed giving a little dance. Hamilton just smiled as he held up his hand for his Pansear to high five. Purrloin just gave a prideful smirk before curling up next to Anya.

"Yes you two did very well." The four trainers turned to see the man Anya saw earlier.

"IT'S THE PEDOPHILE!" Anya, Purrloin, and Oshawott got in a battle stance.

"No no no," Hamilton stood infront of the man, "this is the former Champion Alder."

"Oh. Sorry for attacking you," Anya smiled innocently, as Alder rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, so I think Hamilton has proven himself as a capable trainer," Alder smiled at his student.

"Alder I'm sorry to say I don't want to be a pokemon master or whatever. I want to be a chef, which is why I decided to leave. I'm sorry." Hamilton bowed his head to his teacher who only smiled before rubbing his head.

"Well if that's where your heart lays then you need to follow it. I wish you the best of luck." Alder smiled as did Anya.

Hamilton gave a firm nod before heading off with Anya following close behind.

"Just you wait, we will want a rematch and we will win!" Jane yelled at the two who gave a friendly wave.

"So where off to next?" Anya asked her new friend.

"To visit my grandparents at their ranch." Hamilton said firmly as they headed down the road.

A/N: Yes this chapter was a little rushed; I will find the time to come back and update it. Make corrections, change a few things, etc. For the next chapter I'll give a spoiler which is Naya will get a new pokemon and it's a fighting type. Please Review!


End file.
